This invention relates to improvements in a fuel distribution apparatus for a V-type engine wherein first and second throttle bodies connected to first and second banks disposed in a V shape, respectively, are disposed between the first and second banks and a fuel distribution pipe for distributing fuel from a common fuel supply system is connected to first and second fuel injection valves provided in the first and second throttle bodies, respectively.
As such a fuel distribution apparatus for a V-type engine as just described, a fuel injection apparatus wherein the fuel distribution pipe is composed of a straight pipe held by a pair of fixing brackets and connecting to a fuel supply system and a plurality of distribution pipes fitted in a skewered fashion in the straight pipe and connected to fuel injection valves of individual banks for distributing fuel from the straight pipe to the fuel injection valves is already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-233806